Monsters and Magic: Prologue to Legacy
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: Centuries have passed in the Disney universe since the legendary kaiju of the Toho universe and their bonded of the Disney universe saved their worlds from great evils. But the secret history of Disney has been found! Coinciding with the discovery of the magical historic tomes is an endeavor to begin a new Age of Heroes. Meanwhile, evil long thought crushed stirs in Toho universe.


**Monsters and Magic: Prologue to Legacy**

_**Hey, Everyone! Not long after I discovered this site, I came across a cross-over story that I originally thought was ridiculously impossible: Godzilla/Disney! I mean, there couldn't be a crazier mis-match to my mind! However, as a lover of both Godzilla/Toho and Disney, I checked it out…and it was FANTASTIC! The writer actually made it **__**work!**__** After reading that story, I went straight to the sequels written by the same writer, and they were just as good! Some of the best reading of my 48 years!**_

_**I refer, of course, to the "Monsters and Magic" series written by DJ Rodriguez! I have since become online friends with him, and have decided to take up his open invitation to add to his series! My entry, "Monsters and Magic: Millenium Legacy", is coming soon.**_

_**This work, however, will be a series of one-shots and shorts to help set-up for that story; bringing together certain elements to avoid excessive exposition or 'flashbacks' in the main work later. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Laying the Groundwork

'Another 18 months. Just 18 months to mandatory retirement', Agent Richard "Rick" Dicker thought to himself as he entered the lobby of the Eyrie Building; headquarters of the multi-national company Xanatos Enterprises and home to the owner/founder; multi-billionaire David Xanatos and his family. The tired agent had no idea why his superiors had ordered him to meet with the brilliant, if eccentric, rich man. He walked up to the security desk that was central to the room, between the banks of elevators. He showed his badge and ID to the guard.

"Agent Rick Dicker to see Mr. Xanatos. I believe I have an appointme….."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in", a familiar voice from behind and to his right said with a hint good-natured ribbing. He turned to see a powerfully built African-American middle-aged man in a black suit and dark sunglasses with a shaved head and faint, almost imperceptible smile on his otherwise stoic face. "I thought you retired years ago."

"Well, I'll be. Is that you Kobra?", the older man smiled, shaking the other's hand. "Kobra Bubbles! How've you been? I heard you left the Agency years ago to become a social worker in Hawaii."

"That I did", the other replied to his old mentor. "I've found it to be more rewarding and…._usually_ …less stressful."

"So what brings a former Special Agent out of paradise and into the Big Apple?", Rick asked, suspecting this was no coincidence.

"I was contacted through….channels, and was 'requested' to accept the invite of one Mr. David Xanatos regarding an urgent matter of….security", Kobra replied cryptically, with an arched eyebrow; an unspoken question. Rick nodded in confirmation.

"My superiors made the same…. request", Rick said while Kobra showed his ID to the guard.

"Thanks, gentlemen. Mr. Xanatos is expecting you", the guard said, then pointed toward a particular elevator. "You have been cleared to use his private express elevator to the top floor, where you will be greeted by Mr. Burnett. He will take you to Mr. Xanatos."

On the elevator-ride up, Kobra got re-acquainted with his former partner and supervisor, both being careful not to say anything that might be classified, just in case the elevator was not secure. When the doors finally opened, they were met by a tall blonde man in a blue suit and glasses.

"Mr. Bubbles. Agent Dicker. Greetings, you are right on time. Mr. Xanatos is expecting you", the man greeted, his voice as devoid of emotion as his expression. "My name is Owen Burnett, Personal Assistant to Mr. Xanatos. If you will both please follow me, I will take you to him."

As Owen led them through the castle, the two men were impressed with everything they saw. Years ago, both had read about how Xanatos had purchased the long abandoned Castle Wyvern on the coastal highlands of Scotland, dis-assembled and transported it stone-by-stone, and re-assembled it on top of his high-rise. However, to actually be walking inside the architectural wonder? It was impressive even to the two men who were not easily impressed.

They eventually reached a large room, possibly the original 'Main Hall' of the castle, decorated in a curious mix of period tapestries and ornamentation along with modern furniture and technology serving as a living room. Seated on a leather couch was a very striking couple.

The husband was handsome with shrewd intelligence in his eyes, a moderate tan to his complexion. His goatee matched his brown hair, which was tied back in a ponytail that only just reached his shoulder-blades. He wore a smart, expensive tailored business suit of charcoal-grey with a light-blue dress shirt with no tie. The two agents could tell that the man had a fit, moderately muscular physique under that suit; not a man to be trifled with.

The wife was gorgeous; green eyes, long red hair, and dangerous curves. Dangerous in more ways than one, as the athletic tone of her muscles indicated. She was dressed casually in a pair of designer jeans and a peach-colored sleeveless blouse. She was smiling warmly, but her most striking feature was the dark, 'fox-head' shape tattooed over her right eye.

Seated on the other side of the coffee table from the man was a boy of about twelve years. Wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, he looked every bit a younger version of his father, but with his mother's hair and eyes. His red hair was tied back, much like his father's. He appeared to be playing some kind of collectible trading-card game with his father.

"I spend three 'kaiju-counters' to activate Dogoran's special ability to destroy all your monsters, Dad", the boy smiled. "Then, he attacks your life-points directly for 3000 points of damage."

"I activate my trap", the father grins, flipping a card in his back row over. "To stop your attack, and destroy your monster."

"My trap", the boy grinned, flipping another card in response, "negates your card effect and destroys it, dealing 500 points of effect damage. Dogoran's direct attack goes through for game. And my kaijus stomp your machines once more!"

"Well done, Alex", Xanatos beamed. "Excellent game! You anticipated my trap and had a counter-measure ready. I could have survived your final attack if I hadn't activated my trap, giving me another turn to possibly turn the tables. How did you know I would activate a trap?"

"I didn't for sure", Alex replied. "But I knew you would activate some kind of card effect once I destroyed your monsters, because you **always** have a back-up plan."

"Too true", Xanatos chuckled.

"*ahem*Mr. Xanatos", Owen spoke respectfully. "Mr. Bubbles and Agent Dicker have arrived."

"Ah! Thank you, Owen. Welcome, Gentlemen", Xanatos smiled warmly as he stood and walked over to shake the hands of both men. "It's a pleasure to meet you both at last. May I present my lovely wife, Fox, and our son Alexander."

"Welome to our home, Gentlemen", Fox smiled.

"Hello", Alex nodded with a smile, firmly shaking the hands of both men. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise, young man", Kobra replied, lowering his shades briefly to smile at the boy.

"Please walk with me, Gentlemen", Xanatos said, heading toward another door.

"May I come, too, Dad?"

"Of course, Alex", he replied. "After all, you helped to conceive this idea."

The boy smiled, catching up with his father as the two agents followed, sharing a confused look as they followed. They came out into the castle courtyard under the open sky, the sun about to set.

"Gentlemen, you are no doubt wondering why I invited you both here tonight", Xanatos began. "What have you been told by your superiors?"

"Only that it involves some kind of security matter", Agent Dicker replied.

"And I know that in my case, you went to a great deal of trouble to reach me specifically", Kobra added as they approached a particular tower. "Though why you wanted us to arrive so late for this meeting is….unusual."

"Well it really began with setting up the travelling 'Super-Hero Memorial' exhibit, honoring those that fell in the line of duty before the Supers were forced into retirement with new identities, and those that were murdered in the years following", Xanatos explained. "Several incidents in the last twenty years have made it clear that our world still needs heroes. Protectors who can take action when needed. Certain archeological evidence that recently came to light proves that this has been true many times in the history of our world."

"Having spent most of my life working with Supers, I agree that our world needs heroes, Mr. Xanatos", Agent Dicker replied. "And while some recent events have begun to sway public opinion, the law remains in place. In fact, an intervention squad was recently sent to San Fransokyo to track down a new group of Supers there and order them to cease their activities. And you still haven't told us why we couldn't meet with you earlier in the day."

"Laws can be changed or repealed, and until they are, it **is** possible to work around them if one knows how. I've been working with a contact at the U.N. to put forth a proposed U.N. sanctioned organization of heroes outside the control of individual nations and their anti-super laws", Xanatos told them, then his smile widened as he looked up at the 'statues' on the stone turret parapets. "As for why this meeting had to occur at this specific time? You're about to find out."

Just then, the sun dipped below the horizon. The agents heard multiple cracking sounds, and looked up in shock to see the statues starting to move! The cracks spider-webbed over the stone then shattered off like a second skin as the figures burst forth with loud roars! They jumped off the tower to land in front of the men and boy.

"Good evening, Goliath", Xanatos spoke to the largest figure.

"Xanatos", Goliath replied, then looked at the two strangers. "Are these the men you spoke of?"

"Yes indeed", the multi-billionaire smiled, turning to the two agents. "Mr. Kobra Bubbles, Agent Rick Dicker, may I introduce Goliath and his Manhattan Clan, the Gargoyles."

xxXXxx

After getting over the initial shock, and all introductions were made, the humans and gargoyles entered the castle.

"I'd seen the reports of living gargoyles in New York", Agent Dicker breathed, still a bit awed. "I wasn't sure what to believe, but here you all, are big as life."

"Aye, lad", Hudson, the oldest gargoyle grunted. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll just go to my usual post. Come along, Bronx, ya great beast! Keep me company."

Bronx barked and followed Hudson around a corner.

"Ever since first awakening in this century, Hudson has been fascinated by your 'television' programs", Goliath chuckled. "So he normally stays to guard the castle while the rest of us patrol the city with the help of my human mate, Detective Eliza Mazza."

"So I set up a regular TV in a security surveillance room so Hudson could enjoy his shows and movies and still keep watch", Xanatos explained to the agents. "Not having wings, Bronx usually keeps him company."

"So you brought us here to discuss this new hero organization, and show us you already have some candidates for it?", Kobra asked. "But why us, specifically?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Bubbles", Xanatos smiled as they re-entered the living room. "You and Agent Dicker are the best qualified to help build and organize what I have in mind. But there's more to it as well. Goliath?"

"My clan and I already protect this city, so becoming part of something like this would only make sense. And it would be an honor to work with other heroes for the greater good. Plus, much of the public still fears us. I hope we can change that. Not just for ourselves, but for the safety of the few other clans that still exist around the world."

"There are more of you?", Agent Dicker asked.

"Precious few clans still exist, and their numbers are few as well", Angela told him sadly. "There were once many clans around the world, each defending a protectorate. But now…."

"We're a species on the verge of extinction", the one called Lexington finished for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that", Agent Dicker said sympathetically.

"You, Agent Dicker", Xanatos said, changing the subject, much to the gargoyles' gratitude, "have the most experience working with supers in the world. You, Mr. Bubbles, were not only Agent Dicker's partner for quite some time, but my sources also tell me that you not only have access to an adventurous young lady who is friendly with hundreds of alien creatures with amazing abilities, but you also have a….. passing working connection to an extraterrestrial coalition. All resources that are potentially helpful."

"You are….. remarkably well-informed, Mr. Xanatos", Kobra said, hiding his discomfort.

"Relax, Gentlemen", Xanatos chuckled. "You can count on my discretion. I chose the two of you because you're the best qualified and most trustworthy men to manage such a monumental project. And you would be in charge when it's ready, not some spineless beauracrat. It's a chance for you to help make the world safe and work with heroes again; both old friends and the next generation. What do you say?"

Rick and Kobra exchanged a look. It was a once in a lifetime chance to do what they loved again. The internal debate was especially intense for the close-to-retirement Agent Dicker. After a few moments, they nodded to each other then turned to Xanatos, his son, and the Gargoyles.

"When do we get started?" Kobra asked.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this first step in building my "modern" Disney AU for **_**DJ Rodriguez's**_** "Monsters and Magic" series with his teen OC's who have been finding the hidden magical Books that chronicled his M&M stories! As you saw, this includes "The Incredibles", "Gargoyles", "Big Hero 6", and "Lilo & Stitch". I will also be including "Mech-X4", "I-Man"(a TV movie Disney did in the late 80's as a pilot, but wasn't picked up as a series), and elements from "Atlantis: the Lost Continent", "Kim Possible", "Phineas and Ferb", and even "Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers"! There will also be chapters showing the events in the Toho universe leading up to the main story.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
